Will You Be My Saviour?
by withgirl
Summary: High School AU: Regina is used to being the social outcast, being constantly ridiculed is just part of her daily routine. But can a certain new blonde girl change everything for her? T.W. for bullying [Emma x Regina pairing]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 _Ring...Three hours left._

"Freak," Eric whispered.

 _Ring...Two hours left._

"Queer," Robin sneered.

 _Ring...One hour left._

"Dyke," Killian laughed.

 _Ring..._ "I want you to read the first two chapters of 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by tomorrow," Mr. Gold announced to the class, "your dismissed."

As soon as those words left his mouth, Regina Mills grabbed her books and made a run for the exit. As she just about saw her freedom from Storybrooke High for the day, she ran straight into someone, sending them each sprawling onto the floor.

Regina's cheeks burnt crimson, as she quickly scrambled to pick the unfamiliar girl's books up off the ground, "I'm so sorry" she gushed.

The unfamiliar blonde sat up looking quite dazed and rubbed the back of her head, pulling her hand forward to check for blood, "I'm fine," she smiled.

Regina felt her heart melt at the sight of that brilliant smile. The brunette realised that this must be the new girl in their grade that she heard Killian and Robin talking about in History. She had to admit they were not wrong about her 'hotness level'.

She took in a shaky breath and quickly stood, handing the girl her books, "I'm still sorry," she whispered.

"Hey, it's fine, what's a first day without falling on your ass?" she laughed.

Regina let out a small laugh, and quickly made to leave.

"Hey," she called.

Regina turned around; feeling hope for the first time in a while, this girl had obviously not been told not to talk to her yet.

"You gave me your books," she smiled, showing her the pile of AP books.

Regina's blush deepened; she quickly walked forward and swapped them out.

"I'm Emma, by the way, Emma Swan."

Regina sighed, it was time to shut this down so she didn't drag this beautiful girl into the land of the social outcasts, "if you want to survive to graduation, I'm probably not the best friend to make," she said sadly.

Emma looked at her in shock, "let me guess you're too cool to have a friend like me," she sighed.

Regina shook her head vigorously, "no, of course not, quite the opposite. I would suggest talking to Ruby Lucas or Belle French, probably even the Nolans; they would probably be a better fit for you."

Emma gave her a small nod, very unsure how to respond.

Regina made to leave again, noticing the footballers were right on schedule on their way to practice, she really needed to get out of here, but Emma grabbed her arm, "at least tell me your name."

Regina saw Killian and Robin's smirks, and she quickly said, "Regina Mills," before tearing her arm away and running out of the school.

"A little tip, I wouldn't talk to _her,_ if I were you," Killian said smoothly leaning against the locker next to Emma.

Emma sighed, ignoring the boy whose name she had no interest in learning and walked to the main office.

Robin smirked at the other boy, who just grumbled, "oh, piss off."

* * *

Regina let out a sigh of relief as she entered 108 Milfin Street, she finally released her tight grip on the unsuspecting books.

"Regina?" her mother looked at her strangely.

"Hello, mother," she tried to plaster on a fake smile, but her mother saw straight through it.

"What happened?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing," Regina defended.

Cora wiped her hand over her face, and actively tried to calm down, "if they hurt you again..."

"They didn't, I'm fine," she replied, pulling up her sleeves for empathises, and her mother winced at the scars.

But she still let out a sigh of relief and walked over to her daughter, "you have to tell me when they do anything to you, so I can report it."

Regina nodded, "can I go to my room, I having reading I must finish."

"What book?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird," she replied without thinking.

Cora looked at her sceptically, "haven't you read that book over three time?"

Regina bit her lip.

Cora offered her a smile, "if you don't want to go to the function at Town Hall, you could have just asked."

Regina sighed in relief again, and quickly hugged her mother, "thank you."

"We're having dinner at four."

Regina nodded and quickly went up to her room and pulled out a sketch book.

* * *

"Go and talk to your sister," Cora demanded as soon as Zelena walked in.

"Hello to you too," she laughed placing her travel bag in the hallway.

"Something happened at school and she won't tell me," Cora huffed.

"I'm back from college for one minute and you already want me to deal with your problems," she said dramatically while shaking her head.

"She'll talk to you," she defended.

"Ever considered that it was a good thing?" she asked with a tilted head.

Cora considered this for a moment, "well there is a new girl in town."

"Awww..." Zelena cooed, "my baby sister has a crush, I'm definitely talking to her."

Cora sighed and walked away to finish dinner as her eldest daughter ran up the stairs.

Regina smiled as she added the final pencil stroke to the blonde girl she had been sketching, only to have her attention torn away by a knock on her door. Before she could call out, Zelena entered and she instantly snapped her sketch book shut.

Zelena raised her eyebrow at the sketch book.

"Your back," Regina smiled, trying to distract her; she quickly ran forward and hugged her sister.

Zelena returned the hug, but continued to look at the book that her sister had hastily thrown on the bed.

"Didn't mom tell you, she asked me to come to the function tonight?"

Regina smiled, she would be insulted if she wasn't so relieved, "how'd mom know I wouldn't go?"

"You're very predictable," she reasoned as she finally extracted herself from the hug. She slowly began to make her way over to the bed. "For example, you hate being social, you bottle up your feelings, and you only smile while drawing if you like what you drew."

"I always like what I draw," she tried.

Zelena shook her head, "I meant if you like the person you drew."

"Zelena, please don't," the younger sister almost begged.

Completely ignoring her she reached down to pick up the book, only for her sister to run full force and jump onto her back. Zelena let out a shriek as they both fell to the floor with a thud, the sketch book falling just out of her reach.

Regina quickly pinned her down to floor, and they each heard the sound of high heels hitting the staircase as Cora burst into the room.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"I'm finding out what's wrong with Regina," Zelena replied casually.

"How?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"By looking at the sketch book," she answered as if it were obvious.

Cora nodded and walked over to the leather bound book.

Regina let out a groan as she released her sister, "mom, please don't."

Cora nodded again and handed the book to her youngest daughter, "if she doesn't want you to see it, then she just have to show you," she scolded.

Zelena let out a sigh of frustration, "so she wrestles me to the ground, and I get in trouble."

Cora nodded, "maybe you should try simply asking her about her day as I had suggested."

"I told you, nothing happened," Regina tried.

"Liar," Zelena countered.

"Fine," Regina sighed, she supposed it couldn't hurt to tell them a half truth, "Killian called me a dyke again."

Cora's face contorted in anger.

"So?" Zelena asked.

"Zelena!" their mother shrieked.

"He does that every-day; you told me that it doesn't bother you anymore. So unless you drew a spectacularly violent picture of the football captain, I can guarantee that it's the girl."

Regina let out a huff of resignation, and opened the book to reveal a picture of Emma.

"Holy shit, she's hot," Zelena laughed.

Cora looked at her and shook her head, "don't you have a boyfriend?" Regina laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to understand you a lot better, little sis," she answered.

"Well, I suppose if there's nothing wrong I should go and finish dinner, ten minutes," Cora smirked, before leaving her daughters to talk.

"Did she talk to you?" Zelena asked instantly.

Regina nodded, "I ran into her and I gave her the wrong books."

"You already have a meet cute?" she giggled.

Regina shook her head, "I told her there's no point talking to me."

Zelena sighed and walked over to her sister, "Gina, you can't keep pushing people away?"

"When she finds out, she won't to talk to me anyway. What's the point of delaying the inevitable?"

"So some footballers are ridiculously fixated on your sexual orientation, that shouldn't stop you from making friends. Besides, how do you even know that she's straight?" she replied with a small shoulder nudge.

"Because I'm not that lucky," Regina sighed as she lay back on her bed.

"Well, maybe you're due," she laughed.

"I doubt it."

 **A/N I got this idea from a fic by Rosesdancinginmymind called 'Notes' I would definitely recommend trying it out, the major difference is that I changed Regina's relationship with her family. I just like the idea of them being supportive :) Would appreciate reviews, and let me know whether you want me to continue this :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"How was it?" Archie asked as his newest foster child entered the house.

Emma gave him a tight smile, she really did appreciate everything that the therapist had done for her, but she really didn't feel like being analysed.

"Uneventful," she replied.

Archie nodded, "is that a good or a bad thing?"

Emma shrugged, "it's better than normal."

Nodding, he realised that the blonde didn't want to be pushed, "I have an emergency appointment, would you be able to take Henry out for dinner."

"Sure," she smiled. As if on cue the eleven year old foster child came running into the room.

"Emma," he shouted excitedly.

"Hey kid," she welcomed, "want to go to Granny's?"

He nodded, and Archie handed her the money.

* * *

"Emma Swan, right?" the tall, scantily clad waitress welcomed. Emma nodded and gave her a questioning look, "you're the talk of Storybrooke High."

"Why?" she laughed nervously.

"We don't get many new kids, it's like a once in a blue moon thing."

"Okay..." she replied awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry, I'm being completely dense, Ruby Lucas," she laughed while holding out her hand.

Thinking back to what Regina had said, she thought that she was right about Ruby, she could potentially be her friend.

"Hey," she replied while taking her hand with a light shake.

"So...can we sit anywhere?"

"Well you can, but Henry always sits in that booth with Archie, he's a little creature of habit."

The little brunette stuck his tongue out at the waitress, only to have it instantly returned.

Emma shook her head and walked towards the booth.

Ten minutes later, they each had a meal, and Emma was scrolling through a list on her phone, only to be interrupted by Ruby.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Looking for a job, I need to save for college."

Ruby nodded in understanding and stalked away, "weird girl," Emma whispered through a laugh.

"You know she's the town gossip right?" Henry asked after swallowing a mouthful of French fries.

"I gathered," she smirked.

Ruby walked back over a moment later, "you start on Saturday."

"What?"

"I asked Granny, and she said you can waitress here, of course you'll have to prove yourself," she explained.

"Granny?"

"You know Granny's diner, well she is actually my Granny, but that's not important," she rambled.

"Thank you," Emma replied through her shock.

"I'm guessing you're from a city," she smirked.

"Yeah, Boston, why?"

"Well in a small town, everything is just that much easier," Ruby assured, "anyway, since we're like co-workers now, you should probably eat lunch with us tomorrow."

"Us?" Emma asked cautiously.

"Yeah, me, Belle, Mary Margaret, David and Kathryn, don't worry you'll meet everyone tomorrow," she said excitedly, before sauntering away.

Emma looked from Ruby to Henry, "what just happened?"

"I think you're popular," he laughed.

"Why is that hard to believe?"

"Well you do give off this lone wolf kind of vibe," he reasoned, only to be met with a French fry to the face.

They spent the next few moments in silence, before Henry sent about four fries back.

Emma was about to retaliate when a voice called, "do you really want to lose your job before you start?"

Emma dropped the fries and turned to see an old woman peering through the service window, "sorry," she mumbled.

Granny just muttered something about 'children' before walking out of view.

* * *

Regina clutched her books tightly to her chest as she entered Storybrooke High for yet another day, keeping her head down she desperately tried to make it to her locker.

"Hey," a voice greeted.

Regina tensed, before she looked up and saw that was just Mal, (a.k.a. her only remaining friend), "hey" she smiled weakly.

"Zelena told me you've got a crush," she smirked.

"Why are you talking to my sister?" she asked in mock outrage.

"She wants me to make sure you don't mess it up with Emma."

"Shhh..." she replied desperately.

"Come on Regina, you should embrace your crushes," she laughed.

"I can do that in college, when I'm far, far away from here," she whispered.

"You think it'll be better in college?" she asked with a tilted head.

She nodded hopefully, "Zelena keeps saying that experimentation will make the best years of my life."

Mal gave her a sceptical look, as she followed her to homeroom.

* * *

"Okay quiet down," Mr. Glass shouted across the noisy room, about a second later silence fell. "I'm pleased to announce that we have a new student joining our class, everyone this is Emma Swan."

Emma stood awkwardly next the teacher, gripping the strap of her courier bag, and Regina noticed a slight wince when Killian loudly wolf whistled.

"Jones," Mr Glass scowled, "please, take a seat Miss Swan," he smiled.

Emma scanned the seats, and Regina could swear that she saw a small smile form when she noticed Regina at the back, with an empty seat beside her. She began walking towards it, only for Ruby to grab onto her messenger bag and pull her into the seat next to her.

Regina deflated slightly and Mal whispered, "you got it bad."

"Shut up," she whispered back, only to be met with a quiet laugh.

S

"Over here," Ruby shouted loudly through the cafeteria.

Emma blushed, _how am I suddenly popular?_

The blonde quickly rushed over to prevent the girl from shouting again, and took a seat next to Belle, probably the quietest of the group.

A girl with a pixie cut and blonde boy in a Leatherman's jacket made their way over holding hands, Ruby swallowed a mouthful of salad, "Mary Margaret, David, this is Emma Swan."

Emma offered them a small wave before going back to eating.

"So where are you from?" David asked, once they had all settled down.

"Boston," Ruby replied.

"Wow, one day in town and you already have an agent," Mary Margaret laughed.

Ruby threw a scrunched up napkin at her, which she caught.

"Anyway, when did your family move to town?" David asked.

Emma felt her mouth go dry, _should I tell the truth? Is there any point lying? Ruby probably already knows anyway, right?_ "Archie is fostering me," she mumbled.

Mary Margaret's eyes widened, and she punched David on the arm.

"Ow," he pouted, she stared at him before he turned to Emma, "I'm sorry."

Emma just shook her head, "you didn't know."

An awkward silence fell over the table, before Ruby dramatically hit it, "that's why you're so like...cool. You're like a badass...errr..."

"Orphan," Emma suggested.

"I didn't mean..." Ruby tried.

Emma just smiled, "I never thought about it that way."

"I should be a therapist," Ruby said proudly.

"I already have one in my life," Emma laughed, "really don't need another one."

Ruby held her hand up to her heart, "I've known you for one day and you're already crushing my dreams, Swan."

Emma just smirked, but was distracted when she saw Regina quickly scurrying out of the lunch room.

"I think you should answer some of my questions, it's only fair."

Ruby nodded.

"What's wrong with Regina Mills?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mary Margaret replied.

"That Killian guy told me not to talk to her," Emma said.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Ruby frowned.

Emma nodded, urging her to tell it.

"Well, last year she was head cheerleader, basically the most popular girl in school. Then this new girl came, Danielle, and they became friends. A few months later people found out they were dating. Danielle's family moved not longer after, Regina quit cheerleading, because most of the members didn't want her in the locker room with them. Now she just kind of lies low," Ruby explained.

"So she's gay?"

Ruby nodded.

"Is that it?" she sighed.

"See I told you, nothing wrong," Mary Margaret huffed.

"Not everyone is as tolerant as you, MM, besides its not like you've ever tried to help her," Ruby shot back.

"She hates me."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because she convinced her to come out," Belle supplied.

Emma looked at her in shock.

"I thought everyone would get over it, then it just got worse and worse," she sighed.

"Trust me Em, it would be easier just to leave her alone," Ruby assured.

Emma nodded, but she was only half listening, _maybe this town isn't as good as I thought._

 **A/N please review and let me know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_T/W for bullying_

Chapter three

Emma paced outside Archie's apartment for a few minutes, _is everyone homophobic?_ she thought. Finally, she steeled her courage and entered the apartment.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked, approaching the kitchen island.

Archie looked at the blonde in shock for a moment, before placing the chopping knife down and nodding.

"Is everyone in this town homophobic?" she asked.

Archie shook his head, "not as far as I know, why, did something happened?" he asked angrily.

Emma offered him a small smile, and held up her hands, "no, nothing happened. I haven't told anyone. But, I found out something that made me not want to tell them."

"How can you call this town home if nobody knows who you are?" he asked with a tilted head.

"Well, I am bi, there's like a 50/50 chance, right?" she replied desperately.

"So if you do meet a girl you like, you're just going to hide it?" he retorted.

Emma sighed and threw herself on the couch, "how are you always right?"

He chuckled and walked towards her, "professional requirement, what happened?"

"Well, I met this girl, but loads of people told me not to talk to her because she's gay," she explained.

"Do you want to talk to her?"

A small smile adorned her face as she saw Regina in her mind, and she nodded.

"Then talk to her, do you want to be friends with homophobes?"

Emma shook her head, "the people I talked to didn't say anything bad, they just didn't do anything to help her."

"Perhaps, you can be the one that helps her," he suggested.

"Why me?" she choked out.

"Because, as far as I know you are the only person that could possibly understand Regina Mills."

"H-how?"

"Knowing the town gossip is another professional requirement," he laughed.

Emma nodded, _I can help her, right?_

* * *

Regina offered Zelena a weak smile, realising that her sister had been waiting in the entryway for her to return.

"What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Did you talk to her?" she replied.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh, and made her way to the kitchen, with her sister close at her heels.

"She took my advice and made other friends," she explained grabbing a bottle of water.

"Gina!" Zelena scolded.

"What?"

"You didn't even try and talk to her again. Obviously your little 'don't talk to me' speech freaked her out, you just need to talk to her again and not act like a brooding teenager."

Regina nodded slowly, before shaking her head, "just drop it, okay?"

"No, not okay, Gina, you can't give up."

"Give up on what?" a male voice asked.

Zelena turned and jumped up next to her father, "she has a crush."

Henry smiled at his daughter, "and why would you give up on that?"

Zelena explained, "it's this new girl, and she told her not to talk to her."

"Why would you do that?" he asked with a furrowed brow.

"Encase you haven't noticed, I'm like a walking social time bomb, I was being nice to her," she replied.

Their father sighed and walked over to his youngest daughter, "Regina, you can't just assume that she won't like you."

"Yes, I can. I have a lot of practice."

"I know you miss-"

"This has nothing to do with Danielle, we broke up and I got over it. It's been over a year dad," she pointed out.

"So, you're just not going to date?" Zelena retorted.

"I can wait for college, besides Emma is probably never going to talk to me again."

Zelena shook her head and pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked cautiously.

"Updating Mal," she replied without look up.

"Dad! Tell her to stop talking to _my_ friend," Regina whined.

Henry looked between the two girls, before shaking his head, "Cora," he shouted.

Said woman walked in a moment later, "yes, dear."

He pointed at the two girls, grabbed some water and walked out.

Cora laughed at her husband before turning to her daughters, "are you freaking your father out?"

"I'm just trying to get Regina a date, I'm only here for two weeks," Zelena pouted.

Cora smirked, "stay out of your sister's love life."

"Or lack thereof," Zelena muttered.

Regina gave her sister a triumphant smile before following in her father's footsteps.

"Why can't I help her," Zelena sighed.

"You can, but you have to be less obvious."

Zelena smiled, and continued her text.

* * *

"Good morning everyone, today we'll be setting project partners," the biology teacher announced, only to be met with a groan.

He started calling out names, "Killian Jones and Ruby Lucas," Killian smirked and Ruby sighed.

"Mary Margaret and Kathryn Nolan."

"Regina and Mal," he continued, only to be interrupted by a raised hand, "yes Mal."

"I'm going on a college tour next week, so won't be in school for a few days, I wouldn't want Regina to have to present alone."

The teacher nodded and looked down at his list, "okay, that actually works out, I must have forgot to put our newest student on the list."

Regina's face went pale, and she turned to give Mal an accusatory look, only to be met with a shrug.

"You're in luck Miss Swan," he continued while changing his list, "you get to be paired with our top student."

A few snickers were heard throughout the room, but Emma just turned to see the brunette sinking back into her seat. She smiled and offered her a small wave, which Regina hesitantly returned.

* * *

Regina hurried out of the cafeteria, as she had done every day, desperately wishing her trip to the library would be uneventful. But the moment she saw Killian approach she knew today wouldn't be one of those days.

He came and stood in front of her with a smirk, and she whispered, "please, just leave me alone."

"I just have a simple request," he replied

Regina looked at him cautiously, and he began walking towards her until she felt her back hit the wall.

"Don't corrupt another new girl," he whispered.

She tried to move away, only for him pin her arm against the wall, _why did I have to come the quieter route?_ She inwardly sighed.

"Just leave me alone, Killian," she countered, though it was easy to detect the fear in her voice.

"I'm just trying to protect Emma, can't have her hanging out with the school dyke," he replied.

"It's just a science project," she sighed.

He increased her grip on her arm, and made a fist with his other hand, "you'll be spending a lot of time with her, so maybe you need something to remind you of my warning."

He retracted his fist, aiming for her cheek.

Regina closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact that never came, instead she heard a high pitched squealing noise. She felt his grip on her arm release and she opened her eyes, with a sharp intake of breath from the scene before her.

Killian was whimpering with his arm twisted back.

"Did no one ever teach you that it's rude to hit a girl?" Emma asked.

"But she's..."

Before he could finish his sentence she twisted harder and he let out another squeal of pain.

"She's just a girl that was minding her own business, and I think you owe her an apology," she replied.

Killian looked at the blonde in disbelief, and she twisted again, "ahhh...okay...I'm sorry."

Emma released his arm, "now run along," she smirked, and he quickly scampered away cradling his arm.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked once Killian had turned the corner.

Regina nodded, still slightly shocked, "I am now...thank you."

"Well I was just looking for you, to give you this" she smiled, handing over a piece of paper.

"Your number?" Regina choked out.

"You know...for the project. Are you free tonight? Really need a head start if I'm gonna finish all of the catch up they keep throwing at me," she laughed awkwardly.

Regina felt her throat go dry, and just simply nodded.

"Text me the details, I have to go if I'm going to get some lunch," she smiled.

After a moment, Regina shot back a full smile for the first time in a while.

Emma looked at her for a moment, and as she ran away she called, "you should do that more often."

 **A/N This will probably be a lot shorter than my other stories, but please feel free to let me know what you want to see happen :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"You can't wear that!" Zelena shouted.

Regina pulled at her hoodie self-consciously, "why not, we're just studying."

"Have you never watched TV?" Zelena asked dramatically.

"This is real life, nothing is going to happen just because we're project partners. We'll meet a few times, finish the project and probably never talk again."

"Or you'll meet for the project but end up going off onto other topics, one of you will let slip how cute the other one is. Then she'll ask you out, you'll live happily ever after," Zelena replied.

"You're being idiotic," Regina sighed and fell back against her bed, "and I'm not changing," she added before grabbing the project folder they had each been given.

Zelena grabbed the folder and began reading it,"you're doing infectious diseases, that's not romantic," she pouted.

"Don't you have any assignments to do?" Regina asked with an exasperated sigh trying to grab her work back.

"I'll start them tomorrow," she replied without looking up.

"Come on, she'll be here soon and I need to read it," Regina said desperately.

"Oh, you can be like I don't get it, can you help me," her sister laughed.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and they each looked up to see Cora standing at the door with her eyebrows raised, Emma behind her looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh.

As soon as Regina came into sight she saw her obviously taller sister, holdingthe folder above her head.

Zelena inspected Emma for a moment, before jumping off the bed and handing Regina her folder, "don't study too hard," she winked, before grabbing her mother' arm and pulling her away.

Once they had walked down the hall, Emma crossed the threshold and offered the other girl a small wave, "hey.'

"Hey," Regina blushed.

"Your family seem nice," Emma commented.

"They can be," Regina replied without looking up from the folder.

A moment of silence fell between them, before Emma walked forward and dropping her bag on the floor, she sat on the bed next to Regina. This only caused her blush to deepen, which didn't go unnoticed by Emma, _oh my God, she likes me back,_ she thought giddily.

"So how do you want to do this?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina stuttered.

Emma held up the folder, "the project."

"Oh…errr...one disease each?"

Emma nodded, "sounds fair," pulling out her iPad, she gave it to Regina, "I already started the first one."

Regina looked down at the notes Emma had made, "you're really smart," she accidentally said out loud.

"Does that surprise you?" Emma laughed.

Regina quickly shook her head, "no, of course not, I just meant…"Emma continued to look at her with a raised eyebrow, and Regina said, "you just seem like the type that wouldn't care about school."

"Why does everyone think that I'm a walking stereotype," she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Henry said that I'm a lone wolf and Ruby said that I'm a badass orphan," Emma's eyes widened as she realised what she had just admitted.

Regina inspected her face before continuing the conversation, "this town deals in stereotypes, but not to worry everyone will know everything about you soon. That's when the real fun begins."

Emma offered her a small smile, "not a fan of small towns?"

"Well, I'm guessing you have already been told my defining trait," Regina sighed.

Emma shook her head, "no I figured that out on my own."

Regina furrowed her brow, _I didn't think I make it that obvious._

"Well, I'd have to be complete idiot to not notice how beautiful and smart you are," Emma replied charmingly.

Regina felt herself melt at her words, but those could still be platonic words right, "no, I meant that..."

"Being gay isn't your defining trait, being overall awesome is," Emma smirked.

"So, someone did tell you," Regina sighed, though she was hardly holding back a smile.

"Ruby told me, I couldn't understand why I was told to not talk to you," Emma frowned, "to be honest I still don't understand it."

"Everyone just follows Killian," Regina smiled sadly.

"Well I'm not everyone," Emma replied.

"I've noticed," Regina smiled, "but that isn't going to help you at Storybrooke High."

"I've never been cool at any school, having it for one day isn't going to make me crave it."

"What are you saying?" Regina frowned.

"I'm saying that I'm going to ignore what you told me yesterday, I'm going to carry on talking to you," the blonde leaned forward and whispered "whether you like it or not."

Regina gulped, taking a breath in through her nose, she smelt Emma's sweet odour, at the same time Emma felt like she was being intoxicated by the aroma of apples.

"Are you..."

"I'm bi," Emma answered before Regina could finish.

"Yes!" Zelena shouted, barging into the room, "I told you."

Regina looked up at her sister in shock, and Emma fell back against the wall laughing.

"Get out!" Regina said after a moment.

"You're just mad that I was right," Zelena sneered playfully.

"About what?" Emma asked.

"She said that you'll never talk again after the project."

"Out!" Regina shouted, Zelena held up her hands and walked out of the room. Regina watched her go down the stairs before she turned back to Emma, "sorry, my sister is a psycho."

"She seems sweet," Emma smiled up at her.

Regina snorted, and then covered her mouth, "sorry," she murmured.

 _She is so adorable,_ Emma thought.

"I should probably tell you something; I lied," Emma said.

Regina's expression fell, and Emma felt a pang of guilt.

"I kind of did the whole project earlier." Regina's eyebrow's rose and Emma explained, "I already did a similar project at my last school, so I just change it a little."

"So...why are you here?"

"Well you need a copy of the project," Emma handed her the completed copy she had hidden in her bag, "and I figured you would be more willing to talk to me away from school."

Regina's cheeks flamed red, "your just here to talk to me?"

Emma shook her head, "I was hoping we could watch a movie or something, I brought popcorn."

Regina stared at her blankly, "like a..."

"Yes, exactly like a date," Emma smirked, before quickly adding, "or it could just be as friends, I shouldn't just assume that you like me back."

"You...like me back," Regina stuttered out.

"I thought I made it obvious, you're really starting to deplete my charming supply Mills," Emma laughed.

Regina shook herself out of her shock, "maybe it wouldn't be a good idea."

Emma frowned and stood up from the bed, to stand in front of the other girl.

"Why not?"

"Well, everyone at scho..."

Emma interrupted her by lightly placing her hands of the smaller girl's waist, and capturing her lips in a short, but sweet first kiss.

Regina gulped but continued talking, "you would committing social suic-"

Another kiss, much longer this time, and Emma pulled her closer to her body.

"You would probably-"

She was cut off again, and this time when Emma pulled away she asked, "how many kisses before you run out of excuses."

Regina finally let herself smile and placed her arms around the other girls' shoulders, "I could probably come up with more."

"Can you do that while we watch the film?"

Regina nodded, only to be interrupted again.

The door opened, and Cora continued walking passed, "I'm implementing an open door policy," she called from the down the hall.

 **A/N I wasn't sure about this chapter, please let me know what you think or anything you think should be different :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

-Two weeks later-

Emma paced outside Regina's front door, desperately trying to form a speech.

Regina had basically forced her to be her girlfriend in secret. She said that she didn't want people to ruin their relationship, plus Emma could continue to be friends with Ruby and the others.

But Emma was sick of not being able to hold her hand in public, send her cute love notes in lessons, or even be able to talk to her at school.

She loved every minute that she spent with Regina, she just wanted there to be more, and she honestly didn't care what some homophobic kids at school would think. But at the same time she didn't want to destroy their relationship, it was still rather new.

Archie had convinced her, that their relationship couldn't be strong if only a few people knew about it. At the same time, he had assured her to Regina wasn't ashamed of her, she just was trying to protect her. Henry had also told her that if she didn't do something soon, Regina would believe that she wanted to hide it as well, and there was no way she was going to let her girlfriend believe that.

"Emma? You know Regina isn't here right?" Zelena asked, as she walked out of the house, with a travel bag slung over her shoulder.

Emma looked at her in shock and shook her head, "I need your help."

Zelena nodded, "okay, come in," she replied after a moment.

Throwing the bag on the floor, she led the blonde to the kitchen, where Cora was typing away on a laptop.

"Errr..." Emma began.

"Don't worry Swan, if it's about my sister, than mom needs to hear it as well."

Emma nodded slightly, as Zelena pushed her down onto a stool.

"What's wrong with Regina?" Cora asked, instantly closing her laptop.

"Nothing," Emma said quickly, "it's just..."

They each looked at her expectantly.

"She doesn't want to go public, and I don't want her to think that's what I want that too. I don't want her to think that I'm ashamed to be her girlfriend, and I just don't know what to do. You know if she's not ready, I don't want to force her, but...what?" the blonde asked, as she was met with two wide smiles.

"Just glad that she found you," Cora replied.

Emma blushed, and looked down; she was not used to having the acceptance of a family.

"Change your Facebook status," Zelena offered.

Cora looked at her doubtfully, "Regina would have to accept it. Besides, when did Facebook become a better solution than talking?"

Zelena sighed dramatically, "you just don't get it mom. Facebook is a huge commitment."

Emma shook her head, "I don't think it is."

Zelena gave Emma an evil look, "I thought you said you wanted to talk to me."

An opening door interrupted them and Regina and Henry Sr. walked in, Regina clutching a Yale prospectus.

The brunette looked between each woman in the kitchen, and asked, "what are you doing to Emma?"

"She came to us for advice," Zelena replied.

Cora just stood up and chuckled, "don't you need to be back at college soon?" she said, pulling her out of the kitchen, and gesturing for her husband to follow them.

Regina chuckled and turned to the blonde, "what did they say?"

Emma just smiled, and walked over to her girlfriend, "I did actually ask for advice." Taking her bag and placing it on a stool, she took a deep breath and said, "I think we need to talk."

Regina paled and Emma realised her folly.

"Oh God, not like that," she quickly said, and hugged her. Regina relaxed and pulled back slightly.

"Then what is it?"

"I want everyone to know that we're dating, I don't want you to think that I'm ashamed to be with you, because to be honest I'm pretty damn proud of it."

Regina looked at her in shock for a few moments, before she said, "but...school."

"I don't care...look I get if you're not ready yet, and I respect it. But I just wanted to make sure you know that I would shout it from the rooftops if I could."

Regina nodded and thought for a moment, "okay," she replied.

"Okay?" Emma asked tentatively.

Regina nodded, "we can tell people."

Emma began to smile widely, before engulfing the other girl in a hug and lifting her off the ground.

"Emma, put me down," she laughed.

"Does this mean you'll go to homecoming with me on Friday?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Hasn't anyone else asked you?" Regina frowned.

"I think Killian's crush fizzled after I nearly broke his arm, besides do you really think I would say yes to anyone else?"

Regina leaned up and placed a small kiss on her lips, "it was a test," she laughed.

Emma nodded and chuckled. "So I can actually talk to you tomorrow?"

Regina smiled, "if you're sure about it."

"I am very sure about it," she chuckled, "I'll pick you up in the morning I f you want."

"I'd like that."

* * *

The next morning, Regina sat nervously next to Emma in the 'yellow death trap.'

"Are you sure?" she asked again.

Emma sighed, "stop asking that, you know the answer. If you're not ready though, I can wait."

"Does anyone even know that your bi?"

"I think the orphan thing was gossip enough," Emma chuckled.

"They talk about you being an orphan?" Regina frowned.

"It's okay, apparently in this town, if your parents died in a car accident, it makes you cool." Regina squeezed Emma's hand. Though she tended to act calmly about it at school, she had actually told Regina the whole story a few days ago. The thing that she never told anyone was that she was in the car and could remember every moment of what happened. But once Regina had told her about Danielle, she felt like she could completely trust her. So they had spent hours talking about their past, and Emma now felt that she knew this girl better than she had ever known anyone.

"If you don't want to I can wait, but it will drive me insane," Emma continued.

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we?" Regina laughed, taking another breath, she said, "okay, I'm ready."

Getting out of the car, Emma grabbed her girlfriends hand and they walked towards the entrance, accompanied by whispers.

"Finally!" Ruby shouted when she saw them.

"You already told her?" Regina asked in shock.

"We work together, it came up," Emma replied with a small smile.

"But that means..."

"That everyone already knows," Kathryn finished.

"Ruby!" Emma said in outrage.

"What?" she asked, "now you have people on your side, you know people who can whack the whisperers up side the head." She laughed, while demonstrating on Killian, who was staring at their intertwined fingers.

Killian rubbed the side of his head, and walked away mumbling.

"See?" she smiled.

Mary Margaret shook her head, "hopefully this time it will actually get better."

Regina looked at the other girl for a moment, before smiling at her, "thank you," she breathed.

"Well I think I owe you for doing nothing last time," she replied timidly.

Mal approached and smiled at Regina, "about time."

"That's what I said," Ruby laughed, "anyway, you three should totally eat lunch with us."

Emma nodded, "told you," she whispered to Regina.

"You planned this didn't you?" Regina laughed.

Emma nodded, "I wanted you to actually enjoy your senior year."

Regina quickly pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she vaguely recognised Ruby saying, "move along you creep," to someone.

 **A/N So the next chapter will probably be homecoming and an epilogue, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

The front door opened, and Emma furrowed her brow, "do you ever go to college?"

Zelena just tilted her head in mock offence, "I don't have class on Fridays, is this really the thanks I get for helping your girlfriend get ready?"

"I'm sure _your_ sister is capable of putting on a dress," Emma retorted with a small smirk.

"You would be surprised," Zelena replied while shaking her head.

"She could be wearing a bin bag and I wouldn't care."

Zelena fake gagged, "if you're going to remain this mushy forever, I think I'm going to regret getting you two together."

"Getting us together?" Emma laughed, "how so?" she asked, as she leaned against the stair railing.

"Who do you think helped Mal find that college tour? She doesn't even want to go to college," she laughed.

Emma just shook her head and smiled, "well then thank you, for your interference."

"Interference? You never would have done anything if I hadn't set up the project date."

"I would have," Emma replied.

"Would not."

"Stop bickering," Cora called down the stairs, "she's ready."

Emma turned instantly to see Regina standing at the top of the stairs, in a simple red dress, her hair down and in curls, with only a small touch of makeup.

Regina walked down the steps, and the blonde watched her all the way, "wow," she finally said as the brunette got to the last step.

Regina looked down self-consciously, she hadn't worn anything like this since she had been forced to quit cheerleading and she honestly wasn't used to it anymore.

"Are you sure I look okay?" she asked, with earned her an eye roll from Zelena. Her sister had spent hours trying to find a dress that she would actually wear, she was sure that Zelena was just going to forcibly put her in one of them before they had finally found this one.

Emma nodded, "you look perfect," she smiled.

Regina blushed, and then inspected the blonde, she was wearing a pink dress, Regina was sure that Ruby had picked it, though it was much longer than anything in the waitresses wardrobe. She had her hair down and straight and was only wearing mascara.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she smiled.

Emma held her hand with a smile; she wanted to kiss her, but the entirety of her family being near put her off.

A bright flash made Emma blinked uncontrollably, which only made Regina laugh.

Once she got her vision back, she turned to see Mr Mills holding up a camera.

"Hello Emma," he waved.

Blinking again she waved back.

Cora looked at her watch, "you two need to get going."

Emma nodded, and turned to Regina who hopped of the last step and took her hand.

"Just one thing, Emma," Cora said before they got to the door, she placed a set of keys in her hand, "I think you're a very nice girl, but my daughter is not going in that yellow death trap."

Regina bit her lip, trying not to laugh, but Emma found that she couldn't even registered the insult, after all she had just been handed the keys to a Mercedes.

* * *

The gossip about the pair being together seemed to have died down over the last few days. Regina guessed it was because it was because of Ruby's disturbingly violent threats, which frankly she was okay with.

So for this reason, as the couple walked into the gym hand in hand, no one seemed too care, or at least got better at their whisperings.

Regina smiled broadly as no comments made their way towards her, as Emma led her over to Ruby and Belle. Regina had found that she fit surprisingly well into the group, and she couldn't even find it within herself to be angry at Mary Margaret anymore, she actually had considered thanking her a couple times in the last few days.

She spent the night talking to her actual friends, which for once in years was more than just one, though she did still spend a lot of time talking to Mal, while watching Emma and Ruby do some stupid dance.

The best of all was that neither Robin nor Killian seemed to be here. Apparently there were CCTV cameras that caught his attempted attack. He had been expelled, and he seemed to have grassed on Robin as well. She was sure that it had something to do with her mother, though it had taken a few weeks, the school had finally done something about the two of them. She was beginning to realise that neither of them were really that intimidating, especially now that had so many people on her side.

Smiling happily, she walked over to her girlfriend, and began the last dance of the night.

* * *

-Ten years later-

"I'm not going," Regina lamented as she checked her E-mails.

"Why?" Mal whined.

"Most of the people that were in our class still live in town," she laughed.

"Not all of them," she smirked.

"Are you really still on this?"

"You haven't seen Emma since college started," Mal replied.

Regina rolled her eyes, she had enjoyed the best relationship of her life in senior year, but they couldn't make long distance work, so they ended it on good terms.

"She won't even go," the mayor replied, as she stood and began looking for a file.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because..." she began, only to falter. She actually knew for a fact that the blonde had RSVP'd to the event, since the school had asked her to help with arrangements. Looking up at her best friend, she sighed and admitted, "fine she is going. But she probably hasn't thought about me in ages, she could be in a relationship, besides I have a son to think about."

"Zelena can look after Daniel," she replied with an eye roll.

"You expect my sister to drive down here just so I can go to a silly reunion ten minutes from my house?"

"You know she will, she has always thought that you should try and reconnect with Emma. It's not like you've loved any of the one month girlfriend's you've had since," Mal replied.

"And you don't think that the fact I adopted a child will freak her out."

Mal looked at her with raised eyebrows, "I think she'll love you more for it."

Regina put her head in her hands, "fine, call Zelena then."

* * *

Regina spent much of the event helping out with the little details, and saying hello to the very few people that had left the town.

About an hour in, she lost hope that the blonde would turn up, so she offered to take Mary Margaret's place at the sign in counter.

She vaguely recognised footsteps approaching, and asked despondently, "name?"

"I would be very hurt if you don't remember my name, Regina," came the reply.

Regina looked up instantly, and dropped the clip board she had been reading to pass the time.

"Emma, you came," she choked out.

She was met with the familiar smirk, and she simply rolled her eyes.

"Traffic was pretty bad," Emma looked out into the gathering, and then back at the brunette, "did many people show up?"

"It's not far to travel for most of us," Regina chuckled.

Emma furrowed her brow, "you still live here?"

Regina nodded, "the townspeople decided that they wanted to keep a Mills in office as soon as my mother retired, I moved back."

"I thought you hate it here."

Regina shook her head, "it's a nice town and Daniel likes it here."

"Daniel?"

"My son," she replied.

Emma nodded awkwardly, though internally she was screaming, "so your married?"

Regina felt rather satisfied with the blonde's reaction, "no, I adopted as a single mother."

A huge smile spread across the blonde's face, "you adopted?"

"Well...yeah," Regina replied with a small smile. The pair had actually spent a bit of time talking about how they would possibly adopt, of course then they never thought they would break up.

Emma frowned, "you named him after your ex-girlfriend."

Regina smirked, "Daniel was my grandfather's name," she reminded her.

The other woman visibly relaxed, feeling somewhat stupid for not remembering that.

"So...are you going to sign me in?" she laughed.

Regina blushed slightly as she handed her the name tag. Emma looked at it for a moment, before she asked, "do you want to get a drink after?"

"I would love to," Regina replied instantly.

* * *

-15 years later-

"Mom," Daniel shouted.

"What?" Regina called as the eighteen year old ran down the stairs.

"I lost my tie, Melissa is going to kill me if I don't have a tie for prom," he replied dramatically.

Regina rolled her eyes, and then let a small smile grace her lips at the sight of her little boy in a suit.

"You know if you cleaned your room you wouldn't lose your things," she answered.

"This really isn't the time," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, where did you have it last?"

He shook his head, and Regina tried not to laugh at how genuinely worried he looked.

"Mom, this is important."

"Calm down, kid," another voice called.

"Ma, have you seen my tie?" he turned around as his blonde mother walked down the stairs.

Emma saw her wife trying not to laugh as she noticed what the blonde had noticed a moment ago.

His other mother turned him around and pulled the tie that seemed to be stuck to his back, "you mean this."

He let out a sigh of relief, before he quickly looked down at his watch, "I'm late," he groaned as Regina began putting on the tie for him, knowing full well that the teenager would do it wrong.

"Can I borrow the sheriff cruiser?" he asked hopefully.

"Nice try kid, you can't use the sirens," Emma laughed, as she put her arm around his shoulder and began walking him to the door. "Melissa probably isn't even ready anyway," she chuckled.

Daniel nodded, and began to open the door, before he thought better of it and turned to hug both of his mothers at the same time.

Regina laughed as he pulled away, "what was that for?" she asked.

"I'm nervous, I thought it would help," he explained.

"Awww," Emma and Regina said at the same time.

Daniel grimaced, "it didn't," he said sardonically though a small smile was forming.

"Go," Emma laughed, "and ask Melissa's parents to send us the pictures."

He nodded, and quickly ran out of the door.

Regina sighed, "I can't believe his going to go to college."

Emma brought her arm around her shoulder and brought her closer, "I know," she replied.

A smashing sound interrupted their moment, causing both women to smile, "I think one less kid in the house may be a good thing," she commented.

At that moment two girls came thundering down the stairs, once they were married they had decided to adopt again.

The ten year old twins, Alex and Becky seemed to be bickering about something, "mom she took my laptop," Alex pouted.

"Mine isn't working," Becky defended.

"You broke your laptop?" Emma asked with a semi-serious face.

"I was trying to use hers to look up how to fix it."

Emma nodded, and looked at Regina who just mouthed 'it's your turn.'

Quickly pecking her wife on the lips, she whispered, "I'll be right back."

Emma raced the twins up stairs to see what the damage was, and Regina just went to make dinner with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N So this turned out really fluffy haha**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story, and reviews would be much appreciated :)**

 **As always I need to thank my beta QueenApples XD**


End file.
